


Shattered Glass

by Ashleighxx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: Dahliah is on the verge of killing Klaus. Will Kol's phone call to a certain blonde baby vampire help them in time, or will she be too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalcheeesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/gifts).



*art work on my tumblr http://ashleigh-jewitt-xx.tumblr.com/post/157351921928/shattered-glass-klaroline-valentines-gift *

 

Klaus really hoped that this wouldn't be the end.

His end.

But tied up and shackled to the floor of his home in the compound, unable to talk, to whisper, magic weakening him, he thought otherwise. His Aunt Dahlia had managed to take him and his siblings by surprise, she had trapped herself, a few vampires that wanted him dead and Klaus, placing a barrier around them that even his family could not get through with their combined strength and the newly awakened Freya’s magic.

They were also confined in the house, stuck on the staircase, rendered helpless to save their brother as they couldn't leave the premises.

He looked over to his aunt, cloaked all in black with an evil glint in her eye. His eyes travelled down her right arm where her fingers clutched at the white oak stake, the one his mother made indestructible. One thing for sure was that his siblings were next. Dahlia came to do what his parents failed at. Ridding the world from abominations. The Mikaelson family. Vampires.

He felt remorse for the first time in a thousand years. Having his life tied to his sires, that they will perish along with him, that the world will lose her light along with his darkness. He should have had Davina severe his blood line. There would be no qualms at her end as the young witch had been focusing on killing Klaus without Marcel dying in the process, but his paranoia and need to have this safety net hanging over his enemies had clouded his judgment.

He should have put her first.

He was so deep into his thoughts, he couldn't hear his aunt squabbling with his siblings, just that there was a creature out there that could kill her. Something supernatural yet not vampire, werewolf or witch. Kol must have figured it out as always, surprisingly knowledgeable for someone so reckless and volatile. His brother held a vast amount of grimoires and other wisdom passed through each generation of witch lines. Seducing young witches was Kol’s favorite past time, and more times Klaus would like to admit, his little brother had helped them out of a sticky situations. Klaus just hoped that if he lived another day he would thank his brother and apologise profusely for daggering him and being useless in stopping his death back in Mystic Falls.

“There hasn't been any of those roaming around for centuries. If you're extremely lucky to find a potential, they will need to hurt deeply enough to transform and I doubt that very much.” Dahlia has broken his thoughts, her voice thick with cockiness.

Klaus was trying to recall anything his subconscious had picked up on while he was lost in his mind. There weren't many creatures he had heard about in theory, witches were very tight lipped around him, especially the way he slaughtered them in temper trying to seek answers on his curse and doppelgangers. He could never find and determine which ones were indeed as real as vampires and werewolves.

There was one creature that the family had searched for and found them to be very real, wanting to find a way to kill Mikael. When they hadn't had a stake to kill him, Mikael having the only one in existence with his name carved into the wood knowing his father, they had found a line of witches with unknown potential to their coven members. They were unconventional witches, some stating that they were more seers than witches. These women were able to tell you a name of a person who was due to die, predicting deaths, some being able to stop that person from dying depended on their own power. Others could twist fate and  name a person, brand them for death and this is what they were searching for, to find someone to brand Mikael with death. Names for the lineage differed over time had whispered to him and his siblings. Harbinger of death was used more frequently as they stayed in England, travellers from Ireland retelling tales of Banshees within their families that could predict death. They had sought the lineage all over Ireland and not one person was able to predict the death and bloodshed that tore through the country.

He was brought out of thoughts yet again by the sounds of heels clicking, getting louder the closer they got. The image that presented to him as he rolled his head to the noise nearly tore his heart out, fear creeping inside of him, fear that could have paralyzed the hybrid if he wasn't already. Klaus thought he already died while focusing on his inner turmoil and reflections or that the image was a hallucination. 

By the gods he would die happy if this was the last image he saw.

Caroline Forbes.

Her perfume drifting towards him made sure he knew she was very real.

.

.

.

She was going to kill Kol when she actually gets hold of him. He had rung her a few hours ago stating that ‘Nik was gonna die’ and she was ‘the only one who could save him’, ‘that time was running out’. He wouldn't even tell her how she would save Klaus after asking if she needed to bring anything with her, he simply replied that she come here asap and hung upon her. Hung up. She was livid and confused when a text appeared with an address in New Orleans.  

She hated the feeling of fear and helplessness coursing through her veins and she acted on impulse and flashed to her car and sped her way to the city that resided the Originals. She hadn’t even know Kol had been brought back and she briefly had doubts that he was planning a trap for her and her friends deaths in revenge but she was too consumed with trying to save Klaus.

She kept thinking of what could have happened to him, could he be cursed? Need her blood? That thought went out pretty quick, her blood wasn't a cure unlike his. She kept phoning the younger Mikaelson with no luck and terror filled her when she couldn't get a hold of Klaus himself or Rebekah. 

Caroline managed to get her to their home within a few hours and compelled a few traffic cops to let her go and to forget about her. When she walked up to the huge, beautiful town house she noticed the large gates open and she walked in carefully listening to her surrounding to indicate some one must be home. She prayed that the other sibling didn't catch her sneaking into their home, if one could with their hearing, and mistake her for trying to harm her. She took a deep breath and listened into the upcoming room where she could hear talking, it sounded like Kol and another woman who spoke with power and conviction.

Turning around the corner she came to what looked like a courtyard with stairs that climbed to the other levels of the house. It looked stunning, and she could tell Klaus had designed the house as it was a similar style to his mansion back home but the other sight in front of her halted her steps as she froze. She narrowed her eyes and zoned in on Klaus, eyes full with pain and body unmoving, a woman was stood above him and she caught the sight of the stake that could kill him. Vampires were gathered around the sidelines in a protective stance facing toward people of the stairs, not just people but the other Mikaelsons too.

Caroline briefly wondered why they weren't going to help their brother when she took another step forward and couldn't move. There was some kind of barrier like the ones in human houses when you weren't invited inside, magical barriers like Bonnie had cast when her friends killed Kol and trapped Klaus in the Gilbert living room. This was another type, it just trapped everyone inside the magic bubble and the rest out.

How was she supposed to save him now?

She was panicking and was sure that if she had been human she would have passed out from holding her breath for so long, it was times like this she loved vampirism. Filtering through her thoughts she remembered Bonnie saying that all magic had loopholes and weaknesses. Raising her shaking hand towards the barrier, ignoring the woman cackling like a stereotypical witch she touched the barrier, sending golden sparks across the barrier making it more visible.

Looking over towards Klaus once more, staring deep into his eyes she glimpsed the stake raised in the air, descending towards his heart. All of a sudden thousands upon thousands of electricity crawled through her veins, from her fingertips climbing higher towards her heart. She barely registered the other vampires in the room dedicating but she didn't, couldn't think about them right now. The stake was reaching closer to Klaus and as soon as it just touched his shirt Caroline instinctively screamed. A high pitched wailing noise echoed around her scream and she saw blood flowing around his henley, the sound of the tip piercing his flesh. Windows were blown outwards from the supersonic screech and eventually the barrier keeping her away from the hybrid shattered.

She hadn't noticed she had collapsed to her knees during the scene, nor where the witch was, too focused on the hybrid in front of her.

.

.

.

He stared at her in awe, a tiny, little bit of her transformation unnerved him but he could never be afraid of Caroline, especially now he has understood and accepted the depth of his feelings towards the baby vampire.  
  
It started from towards her heart where her hands were clutched together, fingertips turning into a deep, soulless, black stopping at her fingertips. Her skin changed into a pale, deadly ashen grey which made him think she was dying along side him, but the darker grey veins present in vampires were nowhere to be seen. Crimson blood red eyes appeared on her grief stricken face while her hair turned white and was blowing around her face by the force coming out of the tiny woman.  
  
It took a bit longer to admit that the screeching, ear piercing noise was coming out of her, mouth wide and trembling. The pain going through him was much much severe than any strong witch he met in his lifetime. Warm, wet, sticky blood oozed from his nostril down to his mouth and he finally felt the searing pain of the white oak tearing through his flesh before coming to a sudden stop, an inch away from its destination.  
  
His heart.  
  
He heard cracking and shattering of glass being blasted around him and saw the barrier holding him inside break into tiny shards of golden crystals and felt the weight of where his aunt should be lighter, gone.  
  
The power she had gripped into him, paralysing his body had disappeared but he still felt numb and couldn't move, feeling his body heal ever so slowly vein by vein, muscle by muscle. Caroline had changed back into her human features and flashed over to him in such speedy determination, carefully removing the stake from his body and taking in between her legs protectively while tearing into her wrist to offer him her blood to replenish. Well not so much of an offer as it was placed into his mouth the moment he went to refuse, not wanting to hurt her.

“What happened?” She whispered brokenly and confused once she took her wrist from him and started to help him sit up. 

“You happened darling, and you were magnificent while you were doing your whole..” opening his mouth to imitate her scream “..thing.” Kol teased her happily and jolly that his plan was right and worked.

“That was me? But I'm a vampire, vampires can't do all that.” She looked at me for confirmation, confusion and weariness clouded her features. Klaus nodded to confirm his brothers ill timed joke. “What am I?”

“You’re a Banshee, love.” Klaus found the strength to speak, watching the word register within her and what it means.

“But where did that woman go?” She asked the family, confused when there was another blonde next to Elijah, a mixture of the family's features blended together branding her an instant Mikaelson. Tucking the knowledge and the fact she had a beating heart to the back of her mind, she looked up at them expectantly, a waiting an answer.

“Poof.” Kol chuckled.  
  
“What are you talking about?” This time Klaus asking them questions. He was also concerned about the whereabouts of his Aunt, wanting to hunt her down and tear into her throat.  
  
“Gone, she literally exploded into tiny wonderful pieces. I never knew banshees were _that_ powerful.” The younger brother answered, excited and surprisingly sounding proud of what Caroline had done without her knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> *No baby plots, no steroline and all that stuff that we don't like that happened in TVD. Mystic Falls and Caroline’s life was in relative peace from 5x11 and all that jazz, Klaus came to Nola to resurrect his brother not to have babies and man tears.


End file.
